Stranger Storms
by Femm
Summary: Shizuka is well known for her ability to befriend and help wild Pokemon. Nukumori is a close friend that shares her ideals. With Ash and company now older and still wandering, fate has chosen the two new teens to help save the world from a new threat.


Yes, a Pokemon story XP It's probably not the best thing in the world since I randomly came up with it sometime last year and never touched it since. If anyone finds it an interesting idea, please let me know what you think and give some ideas if you want.  
>** Note: This story takes place somewhere in Johto...hence the reason why only the Pokemon from the first two seasons are in it (The first two seasons are pretty much my favourites. I like the season three Pokemon too...but anyway)<p>

I do NOT own Pokemon in any way shape or form. The only things I own are my Ocs and ideas!

**A New Journey**

**Nukumori**

Hey, my name's Nukumori. I'm seventeen and have yet to really take part in the whole 'journeying the world to catch as many Pokemon as you can' thing. It's not that I'm against it or anything, I just don't get what the big deal is. An old friend of mine had her first Pokemon at the age of three, which in all truth, is supposed to be illegal. You're not supposed to be able to catch and train Pokemon until you're at least ten years old. Funny thing is, my friend managed to find three of the best friends she could ever have asked for before that time came. It's not like Prof. Oak would've ever taken them away from her, I mean, he _is_ something like a grandfather to her after all.

Anyway, like I said, not such a big Poke-fanatic, but I do have a few Pokemon of my own. The first one is my forever fateful Yusuburu. I found him as an Eevee when I was on a hike with that friend I was telling you about. Her own Eevee had sniffed him out and figured she'd take the poor little guy in. Surprisingly, she just smiled at her friend and looked up at me, asking me if I wanted to take him in and look after him. I know that if I'd said no she would have taken him, but I'm glad I decided to accept him into my home.

It hadn't been long after I found the freezing Pokemon when we came across a peculiar stone. I asked him what he wanted to do, and he just looked up at me with confident eyes before walking over to it. With a brilliant white light, the young brown and white fox-Pokemon was now an electric type Jolteon with yellow spikey fur covering his body and white around his neck like a collar. A lot of people weren't very fond of him because he'd shock them when they tried to pet him.

Of course, what made them really agitated was the fact that I could always pet him without fear. What would they expect, though? I mean, I did take him under my wing. Enough of that though, I should probably tell you who else is on our team. My Pidgeot, Hae, whom I'd found as a Pidgy with a broken wing and nursed him back to health. Then there's my Absol, Kurai; now, he's a guy you don't want to mess with. I tried to pet his fur one time and he almost took a bite out of my hand. I guess that's what I get for saving him from those rabid Tauros. Anyway, there's also my Pichu, Hibana. I found his unhatched egg abandoned by the side of the road and picked him up. I figured if I walked far enough I'd find his owner, but he hatched soon after and we'd become inseparable.

Yep, that's my team...there's only the five of us so far, but we'll get the other two eventually. I have to wonder how my old friend is doing now a days, the last thing I'd heard was that she won some type of tournament and had to stay in a city somewhere for a while. She said she'd be back for the Holidays, though I'm not sure if she'd meant Thanksgiving or Christmas. I'm kind of hopping she's back before Halloween, even if we're too old to go trick-or-treating, we could still dress up and get an old house somewhere to decorate for the kids. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

I guess I should really get this story into motion so you guys won't just be sitting there bored all the time. The day was September seventeenth, the time, around midnight. I was just playing with Hibana when all of a sudden the house started shaking. I had no idea what was going on, so I automatically picked up the tiny Pokemon and headed to my window to check things out. The once clear blue sky had turned to a dark grey, a strange white mist lingering over the town of Pallet. I bit my lip, we'd never had a storm like this before. My eyes scanned the cloudy sky, hoping to find that it was just a Pokemon having this effect, but I couldn't see anything.

"What do you think, Hibana?" I questioned the quivering Pokemon softly, causing his fur to stand on end before slipping deeper into my arms. "Okay then..." I glanced around my room, unsure of what I should do at this point. "Maybe I'll be able to contact Prof. Oak," I muttered to myself, digging out my blue Poke-gear.

Dialling his number, I waited as it rung a few times, the Professor's kind voice responding on the other end. "Prof. Oak!" I yelled over the light static, "Do you know what's going on with the whether? It's never been like this before that I can remember."

"Not in my life time either, Nukumori...I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but whatever it is, it seems to be affecting the entire world."

"Really? Must be one heck of a storm brewing then. I wonder what's going on..."

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to go see how Ash's Mom is doing right now. She's home alone, though she does have Ash's Mr. Mime, I'm worried about her. I'll have to call you back whenever I get some more information, alright?"

"Alright, Professor," I muttered before he hung up. "Jeez, I wonder what's going on," I sighed as I put my Poke-gear away. This is just plain weird..."

It seemed like hours before I finally got a call back, answering my phone hastily. "What is it that's causing the storm, Prof. Oak?" I demanded into the receiver.

"Well, it's a Pokemon that's causing it, but it's starting to calm down some," a female's voice responded with what seemed like surprise with a hint of a smug tone.

"O-oh, Shizuka? H-how did you manage to get a connection to me all the way out here?" I blushed faintly from embarrassment, I was just glad she wasn't there to see me right then.

"I'm not as far away as you think I am," she replied lightly, "you remember Ask Ketchum, right?"

"Yeah, the Professor was talking about going to see his Mom a little while ago. Why is he so important anyway?"

"Seems like he's a target for disaster," came the calm response. "Do you remember back when there was a storm slightly similar to this crossing over the world and all of the Pokemon started migrating toward the source of it? That's sort of what's going on right now, just a little bit different."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned tiredly. She was starting to confuse me and I just wanted a straight forward answer right now.

She sighed faintly, "okay, you remember when the big thing with the three legendary birds and Lugia came up, right? Well this is something like that, but right now the legendary dogs are coming together. I'm not sure what happened but they're all gathering at a single spot and Ash is heading there with a couple of friends. I don't get why he _still_ can't stay out of dangers way at the age of twenty-seven."

"Oh...so it's just the legendary dogs coming together...for what exactly? And how do you know all of this anyway?"

"Well...I'm sort've standing right here beside Suicine and Entei at the moment."

"_**What?**_" I yelled, "you're _right_ there and yet you're talking down about Ash who just happens to be heading in that general direction?"

"That's right," she stated, "no big deal, I just ended up getting hurt during a battle and Suicine was heading through at the time and helped me out. In doing so he kinda brought me to the meeting and Entei wasn't pleased at first, but he agreed after everything was explained. Raiku isn't here yet, which is probably why the whether is starting to get mixed up."

"Leave it to you to find some type of huge adventure," I sighed, putting a hand through my medium length, light brown hair. I was sure my brown eyes held concern, but I ignored the thought and tried to think of some reason to make her get away from those legendary Pokemon. "You know...Team Rocket might come and try to blow them up and they'll probably just leave you there," I finally managed after a few minutes of thought.

"You're horrible at making up excuses," she confirmed my thoughts. "Anyway, I have to go, Suicuine said that the storm's really starting to get bad and we have to move a little further out. We're going to lose connection, but don't worry about anything, alright? For someone so cool and serious on the outside, you're such a worry-wort."

"You're not much better," I managed before hearing a light click, the connection being cut off. Sighing I replaced my Poke-gear and glanced at Hibana, now pacing back and forth on my bed. "Want back in your Pokeball?" I questioned him lightly, receiving a wide-eyed glance. "Um, is that a yes?"

He nodded his head quickly, "Pi! Pichu!" he pointed to my belt which held my four Pokeballs.

"Okay, okay, I'll return you," I smiled faintly, easily picking out his Pokeball from the others adorning my belt. Each of them was half red and half white, being separated by a black strip that cut across the middle, a silver activation button in the middle. I pressed the button, the small ball becoming large enough to fit comfortably in my hand.

"Return," I commanded, the Pokeball opening up, a red light erupting from its black interior. The light engulfed Hibana's body before he seemed to vanish into the light, being absorbed back into the ball before it closed. I let it shrink back to its original size before placing it back on my belt, plunking onto my back on my soft bed.

** - **Shizuka**

"Where is it that we're going exactly?" I questioned lightly, not wanting to annoy my only way of transportation. Normally I was never interested in knowing where I was going if I had an escort, but in this case, I was just really curious as to what was going to happen. That was definitely not normal for me.

The light blue and white dog Pokemon glanced back at me before looking over at Entei expectantly. The larger, brown and white dog Pokemon glanced from him to me before sighing. My guess was that he would rather consider dropping me off somewhere and erasing my memory than taking me to wherever it was they happened to be going. That thought bothered me for some reason.

_"We are not going anywhere specific," _he replied using telekinesis, _"just far enough away from humans __as we can possibly get. Normally that would consider you as well, but Suicine has apparently taken somewhat of a liking toward you and so you may join us for our ceremony this year."_

"Does it happen every year?" I questioned evenly. I didn't want to ask him a bunch of questions, or at least I hadn't meant to. Then again, two questions wouldn't really be considered 'a bunch', but they were in my mind.

_"Only if it is needed," _ he replied with what sounded like annoyance. _"Is that all you wanted to know, girl?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I sighed, expecting him to let off of me for a while. Of course, I was wrong. A few minutes later I glanced back over at him and he was still staring at me with the same expectant edge to his face. "Is...there something you wanted to know?" I inquired carefully.

_"Yes," _he nodded, _"are you a trainer?"_

"I am, but I'm not like normal trainers. I don't go all out in a Pokemon battle, if I think my Pokemon are too weak to continue I call them back no matter how bad we may have wanted to win. If the trainer I'm going against insists on fighting, I take the hits for my injured friend."

_"You consider your Pokemon as friends?" _he seemed surprised by my response and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I saved most of them from near death situations so of course we became close."

_"Were you protecting one of your Pokemon when you were injured?"_

"Uh, yeah, I was," I replied, finding myself staring back at the magnificent Pokemon.

_"Which one?"_

"Excuse me?" I hadn't been paying much attention, his question coming quickly and suddenly.

_"Which 'Friend' was hurt?"_

"Oh, Berries, my Pikachu."

_"You gave your friends names?"_ he questioned with displeasure.

"Hey, don't judge me," I glared, "I asked them if their nicknames were okay before sticking with them."

_"My apologies then." _he seemed to pause for a minute before asking me another question. _"How many Pokemon Friends do you have?"_

"Six, the same amount that I'm allowed to carry with me, although I'm friends with Pokemon that belong to one of my childhood friends too and a few others that I've met along the way."

After that we continued on in silence. I'd felt Suicine sigh with what must have been either relief or irritation after Entei finished questioning me. I had hesitantly pet his beautiful fur, but he didn't do anything so I continued to do so until we stopped in front of an enormous tree.

_"This should be far enough."_

I stared down at Suicine in surprise, "You can talk through telekinesis as well?"

He seemed to chuckle slightly, _"yes, although I don't normally use it with humans, only when communicating with some Pokemon."_

A loud roar cut through my thoughts, Suicine and Entei seeming to stand up a bit straighter as a shadowy figure stalked toward us. He had yellow and white fur with stripes like a tiger across his back. At once I knew it could only be one Pokemon: Raiku, and he didn't seem pleased.


End file.
